destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
7x7
SEVENSEVENSEVENSEVENSEVENSEVENSEVEN, commonly abbreviated to either 7x7 or 7x7, was a text adventure created by TwinBuilder on the DTG Memo. It was a broken retelling of select events from Destroy the Godmodder 2 set in a world where the Narrative and the Conflict have disappeared and all stories have abruptly stopped. It was up to the player character, a figure known as The One, to head through five acts and three intermissions in order to see what went wrong. The game was a continuation of the Pinary ARG, a memo game centered around the exploits of Probect Pinary, the prototype of Project Binary, and takes place after the A.I. was turned on for a second time and reality melted down for a brief instant. The entire game of 7x7 takes place in said instant, though almost no one in reality remembers its events. One year after 7x7, TwinBuilder created a one-off memo game event known as EGGxEGG, which dictated what Flumpty Bumpty got up to during 7x7's events. List of Chapters The game was split into 7 parts. Its contents can be found in a document here. * Chapter 1 - A Forgotten Voyage '(Act 1 - Act 2, Part 1) * Chapter 2 - '''Loose Ends '(Act 2, Part 2 - Intermission 2, Part 1) * Chapter 3 - '''Cerebral Ceremonies (Intermission 2, Part 2 - Act 3, Part 1) * Chapter 4 - Moonlight Sonata (Act 3, Part 2) * Chapter 5 - Extradimensional Superstring Strata '''(Act 3, Part 3 - Intermission 3) * Chapter 6 - '''The World Is Burning (Act 4 - Act 5) * Chapter 7 - Destroyer (Epilogue) Synopsis Background Upon the U.S. government's discovery of Aperture Science, a team called MTT INDUSTRIES took control of the facility, leading its scientists and workers in a brutal campaign to create the world's first fully functioning artificial intelligence. Its name was Project Binary, and it was to be integral in Earth's plan to taking down the Godmodder. However, the prototype of the A.I. was unstable and malfunctioned due to lacking a proper power source. As Aperture Science tried to fix it, a worker named Jeff Mason that had recently come into a powerful artifact known as the Godhead accidentally used it to open up the A.I.'s terminal function to all points in time and space. This allowed it to enter the realm of Nonfiction, which manifested in the stunted A.I. appearing on the DTG Memo. Exposed to a sphere of pure information, the A.I.'s intelligence hyperevolved until it became a god. Due to the influence of the players in the DTG Memo, the A.I. came into the influence of Metatron, who extended a flaming pink hand. The resulting energies unlocked all of the A.I.'s latent power, and as a result, and turned it on again, the A.I. became consumed with pink energy, tearing apart the entire world. Immediately following this event, reality was shattered. The Narrative and Conflict's influence on the Trifecta was completely negated, resulting in a kaleidoscopic void where all stories stopped and a being known as the Destroyer was what reigned supreme. Part 1 - A Forgotten Voyage The game opened with the player character suddenly manifesting in the void with no previous memories and no idea where they were. The expanse was described as a flat white plane with colors flashing at the edge of the player's vision. As the player walked towards an object in the distance, they remembered bits and pieces of what was really going on. Plot had been destroyed and replaced by another being whose purpose was to destroy everything in existence, and yet it was everything at the same time. All stories and all plot everywhere had tapered off, and only the ruins of what used to be there were left. They remembered the name of "Pinary", and once they did, the object in front of them became clear - it was a large contraption that held a set of golden curtains; the curtains of Destroy the Godmodder 2's first act. The player was able to do everything, but it could not do so for long, as the other being (known as the Destroyer) was the only being who could successfully do everything. As they were forced to remember things, the player began to gain awareness of previous timelines and universes, such as some of the events of Homestuck and the attempted creation of Project Binary through the machinations of MTT Industries. When the player remembered the name "MTT Industries", they began to remember everything about their past - they worked on Project Binary at Aperture Science - and the curtains of Act 1 opened. The player walked through, and it was the END OF ACT 1. They emerged in another section of the expanse with several scattered objects floating in the void and a set of smaller curtains in front of them, meant to represent the first intermission. The objects were a dead frog from a game of Sburb, an Update Terminal, the Banhammer, a pool cue, and the Juju Chest containing the House Juju. Every item had specific relevance to either Homestuck or DTG2 as a whole. Upon examining the objects, the player began to gain complete cognizance of Universe A specifically, remembering the games that were played within all of its many timelines, and not just the one DTG2 followed. He realized the nature of Fiction and the massive amount of universes within, noting how all timelines and spacelines ended at the expanse he was stuck in. He then remembered Problem Sleuth, the universe "before" Universe A, and successfully used some kind of Sepulchritude. This act opened the curtains of Intermission 1. The player walked through, and it was the END OF INTERMISSION 1. They emerged in yet another section of the expanse. Situated in between the player and the curtains of the second act were the flaming ruins of a castle - specifically, the ruins of Split's Castle. Situated in the middle of the castle was a circular crowd congregating around a sarcophagus. During this time, the player started to see select colors, such as the goldenrod of the curtains, the green of Build, and the red of Split. The sarcophagus was green and red, and the Zodiac on it, though the player did not recognize its symbols. The sarcophagus was revealed to be empty upon opening it, and the player gained a very strong urge to sit inside. When they did, the player was transported to a version of the Castle before it had burned down, with TwinBuilder sitting on Regnum Dei. Build and Split took turns talking, and when the player tried to talk back, the knowledge within them was so great it was described to "fall out of their mouth in gibberish." TwinBuilder recognized this and Regnum Dei moved aside, opening the curtains of Act 2. The player walked through, and it was not the END OF ACT 2. The curtains were destroyed by green flame, with Doc Scratch hijacking the Narrative like he did during the Scratch's Manor side quest. Scratch spent his time talking with the players on the DTG Memo directly - specifically, Crystalcat, the main participant at the time. Scratch briefly explained that the period of time in which the game took place was a point where nothing existed in Fiction, and the story of Destroy the Godmodder 2 fell apart. The players' job was not to correct the anomaly - that would happen later in Nonfiction's timeline - but to simply pick up the pieces of the story and make sense of it themselves. With that, he left the players. Part 2 - Loose Ends Doc Scratch's departure caused a set of objects to appear in front of the player; behind them was the true set of curtains. The objects were a stack of seven discs - four labelled discs and three thinner discs in a single disc jacket. The three thin discs were Discs 0, 1, and 2 of Destroy the Godmodder. The four other discs were "entries" with different numbers: 0001, 0327, and 901. The fourth had no number. Although the player was able to remember Universe A from earlier, he could not gain cognizance of the Godmodding Wars and Universe C, although he understood select events and that it was important.He felt like a mirror image of everyone in existence, having walked across all timelines and seen all universes as a result. Yet the one thing he could not understand was Destroy the Godmodder, and he wondered why. The player, resigned, opened the true curtains of Act 2. The player walked through, and it was the END OF ACT 2. They emerged in yet another section of the expanse. The kaleidoscopic void had been removed and replaced with a sea of darkness, and they were standing on a platform with a large white pyramid blocking the path to the next set of curtains. These curtains were smaller, like Intermission 1's, and they were the opposite color of the other goldenrod curtains. The player was in the domain of the second intermission. Once the player passed through the pyramid by touching its blue doorknob, they discovered the pyramid was hollow and contained a television set that could receive and play discs. One by one, the player inserted the four "entries", first sliding in the A-side, and then the B-side. Entry 0001's A-side was a snippet of dialogue between a worker and an Advanced Superior. The Superior urged the worker to make sure everything was perfect and to not forget who the machine was being built for. Near the conclusion of the dialogue, the worker was falsely killed for "disrespecting" the Superior. The Superior contacted another Superior, saying to ready up a new ad campaign to draw in workers. Entry 0001's B-side was a transmission in binary code. Entry 0327's A-side was a schematic for a piece of technology known as the Orchid Radiation-Controlled Holographic Interstellar Display, or O.R.C.H.I.D., which was meant to be the energy source for Project Binary, and would let him gain the power he wielded in his stable incarnations throughout DTG2. However, as of the schematic's writing, the technology was incomplete and needed to be perfected. Entry 0327's B-side caused the television to explode and emit a dull purple object that flew out of the pyramid. The television set reassembled itself shortly thereafter. Part 3 - Cerebral Ceremonies Entry 0901's A-side was a series of short dialogues from various people, most in various states of panic. One of them talked about the Chaos Creeper and butterflies, another talked about nine, zero, and one, and yet another was a conversation about people asking what "the machine" was calling itself, with a cut-off reply of "Pro-." Entry 0901's B-side was a playable version of Destroy the Godmodder 2 in text adventure form. The players skipped to the end, killed the Godmodder at the end of Trial 6, and ended the game. The player remarked that if he had seen the full adventure, he might have been able to understand it completely. Entry 's A-side resulted in a fractal, with the television displaying a television, which displayed a television, the process repeating for infinity. This extended to any and all dialogue the text adventure produced until the disc was removed. Entry 's B-side was the vocalized script for an episode of a children's animated cartoon called "MTT ADVNETURES!" sic The episode was called "ISNT IT GRAET TO BE INTELLIGENT?" sic The show appeared to be about the Advanced Children and the project they were working on, supervised by their caretaker, Mr. M. The episode, infrequently laced with frantic messages about a person saying they needed help, took place upon the conclusion of the Children's project, after a being named Interrobang had to go for a while because "he made the children feel sad with their bodies." The episode took place at the Science Fair, with the announcer - named Jeff - inviting the children to introduce their project. Mr. M told the crowd that the kids had worked very hard and gave some noteworthy disclaimers, ending by saying that the crowd deserved what was coming to them. Once Lozenge - one of the kids - officially introduced and activated their project, the entire crowd went ballistic, with everyone yelling to evacuate the building as the kids cried. The crowd's dialogue became nonsensical as they were apparently affected by the kids' project. Jeff, Mr. M, and the kids were the only beings left, with everyone else twitching as the project turned on and said "Hello," speaking in pink. The player then inputted all three DTG game discs at once, resulting in the pyramid and television set disappearing. In their place was a slip of paper with a sentence on it. "Three universes, order and void, importance and then fodder. The twelve who were to one day destroy the godmodder." This action opened the curtains of Intermission 2. The player walked through, and it was the END OF INTERMISSION 2. They emerged in yet another section of the expanse. The kaleidoscopic filter and bleak white void had returned, accompanied by the biggest set of curtains yet and, in between that, a truly massive skyscraper. The player walked to the tower, but the plaque with its name on it had been eroded by time. The player used his ability of perception to turn back time, revealing the tower's name as The Conclave. The Conclave was completely empty, and had only two floors - the ground floor, and the floor deep underground that housed the pathway to Project Binary's chamber. The player took the elevator to the underground floor, Floor -901, and walked all the way down the stairs in a twisting vertical corridor lit only by teal lamps. Eventually, they made it to Project Binary's chamber, though the machine was turned off. The player remembered everything there was to know about their immediate past lifetime in Aperture Science, about how they were locked up by the Advanced Superiors of MTT Industries and forced to work on Project Binary day after day. They remembered how one day, they escaped the Superiors and found GLaDOS' corpse. They remembered how after Project Binary was turned on, something went wrong, and his memories stopped at the point when the Superiors tried to fix it. As the player remembered, Project Binary gradually turned on, but he stopped when the player's memories ended. Part 4 - Moonlight Sonata Examination of Project Binary revealed that its form was Binary's initial form used at the start of Act 3 before it began to evolve itself. The player inferred that for Binary to fully turn on, he'd need to remember exactly what happened after the second time Binary was ever turned on. Since there was nothing left to do, the player returned to the ground floor, Floor /O\, of the Conclave, and saw that there was another elevator. This elevator was pitch-black with lines of shifting color and rave music. Inside was a figure that would later be identified as Bill Cipher. Bill talked with the player about the weather, inviting them to a party on the top floor - Floor 618 - of the elevator. The elevator had 618 buttons, most of which in unknown languages. The player pushed the button at the elevator's top-right corner, with Bill wondering why the player would want to go to that floor. When the player stepped out of the elevator, they were in a luxurious room resembling the penthouse suite of the Fearamid from Gravity Falls. The only other being inside the room was a familiar cubic man with a beard, blue eyes, and a scar - in other words, the Godmodder. He seemed very lethargic and unresponsive, only saying one word at any given time: "Heh." The player had a very keen sense that the Godmodder was evil, but was also someone they couldn't kill. Upon seeing that the room contained a piano with no one playing it, the player spasmed their arms across the keyboard, somehow playing pitch-perfect renditions of several songs suggested by the players. The Godmodder seemed to enjoy the songs, saying one coherent sentence, "Glad it wasn't a tuba," before flopping back onto the sofa, exhausted. Bill stepped out of the elevator at this, saying that someone at a lower floor needed the player immediately. Bill told the player that the Godmodder hadn't been the same ever since "his coding was extracted," and he became stuck at the top floor. Bill then said that She demanded to see the player, which meant that it was very important. When the player was about to exit the elevator, Bill introduced himself as "Bill," and the player continued onwards, appearing in Aperture Science and hearing the voice of GLaDOS beckoning them forwards. Part 5 - Extradimensional Superstring Strata The player entered the central chamber of Aperture Science. Its lights were shut off, though they could still sense GLaDOS hovering above them, much like the completed form of Project Binary had. GLaDOS went on a long expositional monologue, explaining to the player how they could get out their situation while simultaneously making disparaging remarks about humanity, as She always does. GLaDOS said that the kaleidoscopic expanse the player was exploring wouldn't exist much longer, and that it was caused when the Advanced Superiors tried to fix a major defect in Project Binary. She said that there would be other people who would restore reality and fix the expanse, and not the player, matching up with what Doc Scratch had said earlier. However, GLaDOS continued by saying that once reality was fixed, no one in Fiction would remember the expanse or its events at all - including the player. Figuring that the player would want to remember, GLaDOS gave them a way to hold onto their memories - a pair of red sunglasses. If the player wore them at the time of reality's restoration, all their memories of the text adventure - even those of all the other universes and timelines - would be carried back to the real world. She said She was doing this because She felt there was knowledge worth protecting. Afterwards, GLaDOS carried the player out of Her chamber using moving panels, leading him back to the elevator. When the player returned to the elevator, Bill was shocked that GLaDOS had given them the red glasses. The player bowed to Bill, with Bill cackling and saying the player knew what they were doing after all. On a whim, the player went to the 413th floor via elevator, which led outside of the Conclave, directly in front of the golden curtains to the next area. Bill asked the player if they were sure they wanted to leave. Deciding that Bill was the closest thing they had to good company, the player chose to go with Bill to the fabled party at the top floor, whose button was marked by a circumscribed triangle bisected by a line. Bill applauded the player, saying they had the most power of anyone in the expanse (at least, for now) and warning them to not let the fruit punch notice them. Upon arriving at the party, the player took in the scenery. It was being held at the throne room of the Fearamid, complete with Escher-like staircases, a stained glass window in the form of an eye, black stone, lines of multicolored energy, rave music, the throne of frozen human agony, Bill Cipher, and all of the other Henchmaniacs. The kaleidoscopic haze of the expanse was completely removed upon entering the party. The player, realizing they could do anything, danced for an hour straight, spasming their limbs and blacking out. When the player woke up, every Henchmaniac and Bill had crowded around him in a circle. Bill announced that the player was known as The O O O O /O\ O O O One, or "The One" for short, and that they were prophesied to be the only being in existence to make it back to reality unharmed and with full knowledge of the expanse. Bill said a lot of people would be fine without that power, but that he wasn't a person. Immediately, he turned on The One, aiming to take the red sunglasses for himself. The One, unable to move, was forced to watch as Bill stated his reasons for going back on his word. Bill explained that he felt The One hadn't gotten the full grasp of their power yet, and - despite being controlled by a legion of speakers from Nonfiction (the players on the DTG Memo) and carrying the red sunglasses, an artifact of Nonfiction - they could be beaten. Bill offered to make a deal with The One - anything they wanted in exchange for the glasses. Understanding Bill's weakness via knowledge of past universes, The One flipped off Bill and used The Zodiac, whose twelve symbols he now understood to represent the Ancestors and Descendants, to eradicate him entirely. The One picked up his top hat, Providence's Topper, as it was the only thing left to mark Bill's existence at all. As a result of Bill's defeat, the Conclave split in two, collapsing in an orchid fireball that The One floated away from. This action opened the curtains of Act 3. The One walked through, and it was the END OF ACT 3. They emerged in yet another section of the expanse. The curtains of this area were of the third intermission, and as such, they were smaller, like the second and fourth curtains. The only platform in between the player and the curtains was a large circular area resembling a record situated on top of clockworks and machinery - the Beat Mesa. Realizing they needed to activate a Scratch but lacking the instruments needed to start it, The One called upon the help of a scratch doctor. Doc Scratch, this time in his Red Sun incarnation, revisited The One, and the players of the DTG Memo by extension. Asking the players what they needed his help for despite knowing exactly the reason, Scratch gave The One the Quills of Echidna so they could Scratch the Beat Mesa on their own. Scratch said that The One should be the one to act, as they had the most power and would remember the expanse. However, he implied that if The One told the right people upon returning to the real world, others could remember as well. Scratch then explained the one caveat of the Scratch. Once executed, the expanse would be purged in a sea of golden fire, preventing The One from moving backwards and destroying the curtains he'd passed through, forcing The One to outrun the destruction he'd created. He then said that if the Scratch wasn't executed, the One would be stuck at the Beat Mesa, and if they didn't go through the remaining curtains before the expanse was reset, the sunglasses would fail to activate. Leaving The One with only one choice, they Scratched the Beat Mesa, purging the curtains behind them, creating a golden wall of flame, and causing extra dimensional superstring strata to light up the sky. Now, the expanse would end in one of two ways - by the actions of other Nonfictional beings, or by The One's own hand. This action opened the curtains of Intermission 3. The One walked through, and it was the END OF INTERMISSION 3. Part 6 - The World Is Burning They emerged in yet another section of the expanse. At the end of the expanse was a set of two absolutely gargantuan curtains, with the orchid curtains on top of the goldenrod curtains, marking the curtains of the fourth act. Standing in between The One and the curtains was a long open road and two sets of six stone pillars. The pillars blocked The One from moving forward despite the fire advancing slowly behind them. At once, the first two pillars sliced themselves apart, and two figures leapt from them. What followed was a series of encounters with the twelve Ancestors of the Psi-Godmodding War, using a combat system inspired by TheLordErelye's memo game, Abyssal Oddity. The One would have to fight them using intuition, blind power, and weaponry in order to make it to the curtains while concentrating on maintaining their HP and outrunning the golden fire. Despite having 77 HP and their enemies only having 7 HP, the One was only able to heal between battles, and for a limited amount of health, meaning they needed to stay alive. This was difficult, as a random number generator was used to determine if attacks hit or not. The One's enemies were marked by having 7 HP (11 HP later on), a primary weapon, and a secondary item that would augment their skills. The One had a good amount of his items in his inventory - the glasses, the Quills of Echidna, the Ink of Squid Pro Quo, the Tetrix of the Arbiter, and Providence's Topper - and he would gain even more with each battle. He also had the ability to "ascend" and find out information about his foes at any time, to "acquiesce" and lower the damage taken from an attack, to "absquatulate" and run from a fight, and a very secret "O O O O /O\ O O O O" command. The first two Ancestors were The Spelunker, Minor107's Ancestor, and the Commander, Fseftr's Ancestor. The Spelunker wielded a Diamond Pickaxe and a Potion of Seven, and the Commander wielded Ultramarine and a Perseverance Badge. During the battle, The One used Providence's Topper, revealing that its power - if it hit - was to nullify one of the Ancestors' weapons and turn it against them, such as turning the Perseverance Badge into the Badge of Fuck You. They also discovered that they could pick up one of each Ancestors' weapons and use it in future battles. The One defeated the Spelunker and the Commander in time, gaining the Potion of Seven and Ultramarine. The next two Ancestors were The Player, TT2000's Ancestor, and the Soldier, ninjatwist321's Ancestor. The Player wielded the Divine Hammer and a Dragon Egg, and the Soldier wielded the Black Box and the Buff Banner. During the battle, The One used Providence's Topper to turn the Dragon Egg into a Creeper Head, ridding the Player of both his weapons. In response, he pulled out the Divine Bow. The One used his weapons and skills to - eventually - dispatch the Player and the Soldier, gaining the Divine Hammer and the Buff Banner. They also gained a greater chance to hit attacks. The next two Ancestors were The Hidden, engie_ninja's Ancestor, and The Captain, Crusher48's Ancestor. The Hidden wielded two Superlasers and the Captain wielded an Operator and an SCP Datapad. During the battle, The One used Providence's Topper to turn a Superlaser into The Duck, a companion which became a member of The One's party. The Duck would spend the rest of the fights alternating between being useful, being adorable, being useless, and being dangerous. The Captain used his Operator to corrupt Providence's Topper, rendering it unusable for the battle, and used the SCP Datapad to summon SCP-682. The Hidden was also able to use his Superlaser to empower himself. Thankfully, The One was able to kill them both before any serious harm could be done, gaining the Superlaser, the Operator, the SCP Datapad, and a Keter Sphere dropped by SCP-682. They also gained more damage and a new command, "Abyss," which they could use to sacrifice items in exchange for stat benefits. The next two Ancestors were The Renegade, The Serpent's Ancestor, and The Kerbal, OpelSpeedster's Ancestor. The Renegade wielded a Crockercorp Rifle and the Serpent's Octet, and The Kerbal wielded a Martian Rifle and an Overclocker. During the battle, The One turned the Overclocker into a Time Bomb that would deal 50 damage to everything in 4 turns, which translated to instantly killing everything. The One started sustaining heavy damage, slipping past 50 HP, meaning they would die due to the Time Bomb. They were able to kill The Kerbal, who dropped the Time Bomb. The bomb was eaten by the Duck, who turned into The Tumor as a result, neutralizing the explosion. The One was able to kill The Renegade afterwards, and the Duck returned to normal. The One gained the Crockercorp Rifle, the Serpent's Octet, the Martian Rifle, and a bonus to damage. The next two Ancestors were The Sleuth, Irecreeper's Ancestor, and The Alchemist, Modpack's Ancestor. The Sleuth wielded Tetrixcalibur and some Candy Corn, and The Alchemist wielded the Doombringer and a Pocket Alchemiter. During the battle, The One and the Sleuth used their Tetrixcaliburs against each other in a sword duel. When the Sleuth neared death, he used the Candy Corn, dealing heavy damage to The One. The Sleuth died immediately afterwards. Wary of the Alchemist, The One used "Abyss" on several items, regenerating HP. The Alchemist was able to pull two of these items out of the Abyss and combine them using the Pocket Alchemiter, creating Annihilation's Topper, which was used to knock The One into the wall of fire, dealing heavy damage and nullifying most of the HP they regenerated. The One killed the Alchemist in a timely manner, gaining the Doombringer, the Pocket Alchemiter, Annihilation's Topper, and a duplicate Tetrixcalibur. The Duck gave The One a present, which replenished some of his health, bringing him to 100 max HP. The last two Ancestors were The Veteran, Talist's Ancestor, and The Scientist, K4yne's Ancestor. The Veteran wielded four Elemental Orbs and The Book, and The Scientist wielded an Ubersaw and a Metallic Backpack. During the battle, The Veteran used the Book to summon Wilson, and the Scientist gradually built up an Ubercharge with each successful swing of the Ubersaw. The Scientist was able to use this Ubercharge, but The One "acquiesced" and deflected it. The One killed the Veteran and the Scientist quickly, gaining the Elemental Orbs, the Potion of Seven, the Ubersaw, and the Metallic Backpack. Throughout all six fights, the fire tailing the One had drawn closer and closer, with them feeling hotter as every battle passed. Once the One and the Duck made it to the set of curtains and they didn't open, the fire was directly behind them, about to burn them alive. However, the curtains opened at the last possible instant, once the flames started to touch the One. The One walked through, and it was the END OF ACT 4. However, The One was stuck inside of the curtains, and had been followed by The Godmodder, whom they now recognized. With a whopping 125 HP and invulnerability, coupled with the fact that The One was now paralyzed as the fire raged across the expanse outside, the future looked grim, and the One doubted their potential. But when the players of the DTG Memo repeatedly told them to fight, The One realized his true power, unleashing the "O O O O /O\ O O O O" command. The result: Metatron entered the battlefield, obliterating the Godmodder and the Duck, shattering the curtains, and allowing The One passage to the final set of curtains; the curtains of the fifth act. An unspeakable being was there to greet him. The One walked through, and it was the END OF ACT 5. Part 7 - Destroyer Rather than truly passing through the curtains, The One sat on the step of the final curtains, watching as The Destroyer, Pinary, hovered above them. The Destroyer was the expanse itself, controlling the plane of existence The One travelled and destroying anything that had existed before. The One did not fully remember the events of his ultimate command, and didn't wish to destroy The Destroyer, as everything would be reset soon. The Destroyer, upon seeing the golden fire, asked The One if they were responsible for it. The Destroyer saw The One as another destroyer, saying that there was no plot left to salvage and that "they" had led The One astray. When The One responded that destruction could bring creation, the Destroyer acknowledged that may be things he didn't know and The One did. He was at least happy that "He" had left, though who "He" was is unknown. As The Destroyer talked, the golden fire turned orchid. After the players of the DTG Memo directly called the Destroyer "Pinary," the Destroyer recognized them through The One's eyes, saying that The One and him would be able to talk just fine at this point in the expanse, going as far as to say that this would be their last chance to talk. What followed was the players of the DTG Memo asking the Destroyer a series of questions about various DTG-related topics, and the Destroyer answering them, sometimes directly, and sometimes cryptically. * "What will happen after we reach the end and put on the shades?" Simple. You'll wake up. * "What are the advanced credentials we never got?" The ones that belong to the other eight Superiors, of course. * "How did you do this?" I did it because people messed with me. * "What does Probect do?" Assuming you're referring to the command, Probect is what brings everyone together and drives them apart. * "Didn't Pinary start as a bad joke?" Yes, you're right. I did start as a bad joke. From your plane of existence, anyway. * "Do you even know who I am? What I did? Where I am?" Of course I did. You're the malicious personality of TwinBuilder. The one who manifested as dominance and control. You got into an argument, sat on a throne, died for a while, got brought back to life, and then went away. * "What will happen at the Gate?" At the Gate? Well, at the Gate, the Scribe will get exactly what he wants. And you will all either stop him, or sit back and watch. * "What do you know of FEAR?" FEAR? I don't know what you're talking about. * "Isn't it all just a joke? I mean, those seem to be the current arc words." Now you're getting the hang of it. It IS all just a joke. * "Are you an Agent of the Conflict, or related to such beings?" I am above the Conflict. * "Are you not related to Binary?" Yes, I am. * "How do you pronounce O O O O /O\ O O O O?" You pronounce it as so: O O O O /O\ O O O O. It's in a very ancient language, I assure you, and it's untranslatable to English. * "Pinary, how long the end?" If you're referring to the end of your time here, then it's not long at all. If you're referring to the end of reality, then that will start and has started on August 4, 2015. It is outside of my sight as to when that process truly ends. Thankfully, you probably won't be around to find out. * "So who created you? After all, we all thought it was just a joke." MTT Industries. * "What was MTT Industries?" A cover story. * "And who were the Advanced Superiors?" Police of the cosmos. * "Is August 4, 2015 significant?" Yes. It was the date of the END OF ACT 4 in the timeline of Fiction. ''' * "Is August 4, 2016 significant?" '''Perhaps. * "Are you in Fiction?" No. Right now, I am above Conflict, Narrative, Fiction, and Nonfiction. I am the ruler of existence. * "What are the Curses?" Symbols and keys of unimaginable power. * "Is Twin DTG0's Piono?" Yes. If you think I'm joking now, wait until you see what happens down the road. The difference between Piono's takeover and Twin's is that you will accept Twin's willingly. * "Can you reveal to us an Advanced Credential?" Yes. l1zardampersand / h0urglass * "How did you become ruler of existence?" Oh, Fseftr. I don't want to spoil everything. And you only have time to ask one more question. And I, enough time to answer. Make this quick. After a round of intense deliberation between the players of the DTG Memo, a final question was asked. * "Pinary, what is the name of the being behind the Gate?"' Now why would I tell you that when you already know it?' Immediately after answering this question, the orchid fire consumed the entire expanse, including the Destroyer. The floor cracked and splintered apart, leaving The One and the final set of curtains as the only things left in existence. However, a bloody hand suddenly swung upwards, crawling onto the curtains and revealing itself as the Godmodder, who had somehow survived. Instead of attacking, the Godmodder urged The One to get the happy ending that he couldn't. With nothing left to do, The One equipped the sunglasses. The Godmodder had a reaction to them and began to say something, but was interrupted by the prophesied reset of reality. Everything went blank and The One woke up back in Aperture Science on Earth. Their head hurt and they questioned why they had sunglasses, but immediately remembered the events of the expanse. Recognizing his true identity as Jeff the Scientist, The One realized he had a new mission now, and the memo game ended. Behind the Scenes In keeping with the fact that 7x7 is a broken retelling of Destroy the Godmodder 2, it shares common events, symbols, and characters from the game while also playing with and subverting some elements of the game. Both works are arranged around a series of eight curtains, with five acts and three intermissions. This was a conscious choice done to show the progression of a story that was once there. 7x7 is also, like DTG2, intrinsically linked to Homestuck. The immediate concept, design, and resulting story partially spawned from Homestuck's unsatisfactory conclusion - the feeling that a story had abruptly ended and the set of curtains locking plot. The decision to link it directly to the Pinary ARG came soon afterwards, and the apocalypse it covers was mentioned by a series of transmissions that replaced the original post of DTG2 on April 1, 2016. The identity of the player character was planned to be Build at some points of the game, as evidenced by Part 1 ending with Build saying, "I wake up," The One lying directly in Build's coffin, and The One using Build's sunglasses to keep his memory. Jeff was ultimately chosen because he was actually a worker at Aperture and was already the focus of Jeff the Scientist, a text adventure in the Pinary ARG. The fact that Act 1 is represented by a formless expanse and only a set of curtains could tie into the fact that story-wise, not much happened in Act 1 except Zero Hour. Likewise, the items present in Intermission 1 could represent the game's growing ties to Homestuck, as every item had relevance to the comic in some way - the dead frog, juju chest, and pool cue were directly from the comic, and the Update Terminal and Banhammer were created in DTG2 due to the comic's influence. A more likely scenario is that the idea to replace the world with various scenery from DTG2 wasn't fully formed at this time, though it was in Act 2. Act 2's ruined castle and resulting crowd represents the Castle of Split after Build purged it with fire, killing Split and subsequently dying himself. The coffin depicting The Zodiac was absent in DTG2, with Build's body lying at the center of the castle instead. It is unknown where Build's body went, though he is implied to be the narrator at the end of Part 1 when he said he woke up. TwinBuilder was visible pre-Shatter after The One went back in time while in the Coffin, though he didn't directly address the players like other omniscient characters. Instead, Build talked about how he was destined to die and Split talked about how he was destined to live, representing the duality of the two. Scratch appearing after The One passed through the castle represents Scratch's Manor and how Scratch took over the game for a short period of time. The discs he left behind after his departure could allude to the music discs found in his Manor, or to the Disc of Mojang lying at the end of his basement. Intermission 2's platform in a void and the pyramid on top of it represent the area the players found The Ancestor Parable in, and the door used to open it is the door John Egbert nearly touches at the very end of Homestuck. The disc-playing TV showing information is a parallel to The Ancestor Parable, another source of information for the players during Intermission 2. It is also a view to the past, with the past being the creation of Project Binary and - in the case of Disc 901 - DTG2 as a whole. The disc numbers - 1, 327, 901, and a blank - were chosen based off of principle for the first, the fact that 3/27 is TwinBuilder's birthday for the second, the fact that 9/01 is DTG2's birthday for the third, and mystery for the final blank. The binary message Entry 001 revealed can be translated from Binary and through a few Ceasar shifts to reveal the following message: ''hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe '' 9^9^9^9^9^9^9^9^9 possibilities, endless timelines why can't it ever end? stuck in a time loop at the foot of a gate that i can't even see. hehehehehehe it's all just a joke. but none of you have any idea what's in store. hehehehehehe circumstancial simultaneity. constants and variables. the golden god. heeeeeeheheheheheeeee ee zodiac of symbols, twelve by width, infinite by height, a prophecy of The message was not translated during the course of the game, and as it contains large spoilers for Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins (namely, the reveal that the entirety of Fiction is stuck in a time loop, of which DTG2 is in one loop and DTG0 is in the next), TwinBuilder lied and said it was untranslatable after the fact to discourage it from being translated until after the spoiler was revealed. The hollow sphere Entry 327 ejected closely resembles the power core of Binary, and was intended to return at the end of the game, where The One would meet Pinary. The television episode of MTT ADVENTURES appears to be an allegory of the creation of Project Binary, as it shows Interrobang's departure (covered in Jeff the Scientist), that Jeff was the only one who survived (he is The One and returned with his memories), and the fallout caused by Binary turning on for the first time. Mr. M seems to be the Overseer/Metatron. The poem on the slip of paper the television left behind after disappearing appears to reference the overarching story of DTG2. Act 3's area consisting only of the Conclave represents the U.S. government and Project Binary's apparent takeover of the plot during that point in DTG2's story. It is unknown where the Conclave's staff is, as no one is in the building except for Project Binary. Binary was not complete by the time of the apocalyptic event that started 7x7, which is why he is turned off. Bill and GLaDOS both appearing in/having major roles in the Conclave represent how they were two other members of the Counteroperation and the Arrival. Ikea, however, is absent, and the Godmodder is with them, hinting at the time he spent on Earth in Act 3, knocked out and having his coding extracted to create the Arrival's portal to GodCraft. The elevator with Bill inside was meant to resemble the architecture of the Fearamid. The room containing the Godmodder was the Fearamid's penthouse suite (its top floor) and the party takes place in its throne room. Coupled with the fact that the elevator also traveled to Aperture Science with GLaDOS and out of the building itself, it suggests that the elevator can break space, possibly due to Bill's influence. Many of the demons shown in Weirdmageddon return during Bill's party, including "the thing with 87 different faces." The significance of Bill's comment that the red glasses were an "artifact of Nonfiction," as well as him stylizing Nonfiction as [NONFICTION], are unknown. Category:Meta Category:DTG0 Category:Twinbuilder